Creddiam
'' '' ' ' Creddiam '('C/arly, F/'reddi'/e, S/'am)', also called Cameddie (Ca/rly, Sa/'m', Fr/'eddie)', Seddily '('S/am, Fr/'eddi'/e, Car/'ly)', Seddarly (S'/am, Fr/'edd/i.e., C/'arly') or Creseddie (C'/arly, F/'re/ddie, S'/am, Fr/'eddie), is the friendship or love triangle of Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. The trio are best friends and hang out all the time at Carly's apartment, or the Groovy Smoothie. The name Creseddie is the combined names of Creddie and Seddie, whilst Seddily or Creddiam are combined names of Sam, Carly, and Freddie and more often used when referring to a trio relationship. This relationship is very important to iCarly. It is usually the main focus of the show. This shouldn't been confused with the cast members' friendship ship, Jenttharanda. Cameddie Moments Season 1 Moments iPilot *Carly, Sam, and Freddie all agree to the idea to create a webshow called iCarly. *Carly, Sam, and Freddie video tape the talent show audtitons. 'iDream of Dance' *Carly rested her head on both Sam and Freddie's shoulder. Sam rested her head on Freddie's shoulder and in Carly's lap. *Carly, Sam, and Freddie all share a dream. 'iDon't Want to Fight' *Freddie tries to fix Carly and Sam's friendship. 'iHatch Chicks' *Freddie helps Carly and Sam finding their chicks 'iMight Switch Schools' *Sam and Freddie cooperate to keep Carly at Ridgeway. *Freddie (also speaking for Sam) says that they care a lot about Carly. 'iWin a Date' *Sam and Freddie agree to go on a triple date with Carly to not let their friendship struggle. 'iHave a Lovesick Teacher' *The trio team up to make Ms. Ackerman be nice and sweet to not fail them. Season 2 Moments 'iLook Alike' * They all want to go to the MMA Fight. *All of them sneak into the fight. iHurt Lewbert *Freddie seemed pretty happy when he told the girls that he slept with only his socks on. 'iMake Sam Girlier' *The trio share a group hug after Sam defeats the bully, Jocelyn, and sends her and her henchgirls running. 'iFight Shelby Marx' *The three agree to make Carly fight Shelby. iThink They Kissed *The escaping prison mates tied up Carly, Sam and Freddie all close together. Season 3 Moments 'iCook' *The trio share a group hug after winning the Food Fight contest. 'iHave My Principals' *In a ruse to overthrow Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard and to reinstate Principal Franklin, he trio have the school body act as an uncontrollable, unruly mob. *At the end, although rendered ambiguous due to discontinuity error, at one point you can see Sam grab both Freddie and Carly's hands in anticipation of Franklin's reinstatement. 'iQuit iCarly' *Carly and Sam fight over the rights of Freddie. *Freddie wants everything back to normal. iPsycho *Carly, Sam, and Freddie were all trapped in Nora's basement. Season 4 Moments 'iGot a Hot Room' *Freddie and Sam care about Carly,She lost her room then Freddie and Sam were sad because Carly's room is Wrecked,and they recovered it telling her about some awesome decorations 'iSam's Mom' *Literally, Carly, Sam, and Freddie all lived together in Carly's apartment for a while. 'iStart a Fanwar' *The Trio went to Webicon together 'iHire An Idiot' *At the beginning, Carly, Sam and Freddie are all sitting in the couch, finding a solution for some problems on the web show. *But Sam complained about the couch being too crowded, so she lay at the table. 'iOMG' *The song played during the promos, (in each character's interaction) was "Call Me." This song represents the strong friendship bond the three have. *Carly and Freddie want Sam to be happy; making the three wanting to be happy. iParty With Victorious *The three go to LA. *They all got shocked and amazed when Kenan Thompson appeared and watches iCarly. *All of them help each other to find out the truth about Steven. *Both Freddie and Sam are REALLY mad when they learn Steven cheated on Carly. *Carly and Freddie both seem sorry after Sam told about her dad. *They all (with Spencer and Gibby, plus their new Hollywood friends) sing together at the end. 'iCan't Take It' *Carly wanted to go to the movies with Sam and Freddie. *Carly gets mad because Sam and Freddie aren't with her to do iCarly. 'IMeet The First Lady' *Sam and Freddie didn't want to tell Carly that her dad wasn't going to come. *Sam and Freddie went out of their way to let Carly have a chat with her dad. *Carly group hugged Sam and Freddie twice and says she loves them on both occasions. 'iToe Fat Cakes' *Carly and Freddie give Sam a reward for not getting into trouble for 10 days. 'iGoodbye' * Sam wants Freddie to cheer Carly up. Season 5 moments iGo One Direction *Sam telling that Carly isn't ugly and Freddie telling that he wouldn't mind being doted by Carly, hints that they both consider Carly to be attractive. iRescue Carly *Both Sam and Freddie tried to rescue Carly *Freddie looked happily to Sam cutting Carly free and their friendly moment. Trivia * Both Carly and Sam: ** had "a thing" for Freddie at a point ** kissed Freddie at least seven times ** dated Freddie ** broke up with Freddie in the Shay Residence ** said "I love you" to Freddie ** had a last kiss with Freddie in the elevator before ending their relationship. * Carly and Sam seem to have similar tastes when it comes to boys as shown in iSaw Him First, iDate a Bad Boy and iHire An Idiot. Since Sam revealed to be in love with Freddie in iOMG, it might be that Carly likes him as well. * The friendship between Carly and Sam seems to be very important to Freddie as proven in iDon't Want to Fight, iReunite With Missy and iQuit iCarly. ** Carly doesn't seem to like her friends fighting either as she constantly tries to calm them down when they do so. * The three shared group hugs in iCook, IMake Sam Girlier and IMeet The First Lady Photo Gallery View the gallery here. Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Main characters Category:Pairings Category:Fan art Category:Friendship moments Category:Shipping